Thranduil's First Battle
by RKOLennyLegolasFanxx
Summary: Takes place during the Battle of Dagorlad and Saurons defeat. Oropher's young son Thranduil is forced to face the threat of Mordor and will never leave the same "We must protect our people" (warning: character death) COMPLETE


**After being inspired at Thranduil's backstory I took it upon myself to imagine the events f the Battle of Dagorlad (last alliance) I have done some research and interpreted it in my own way. Please enjoy :)**

The second age: 3434

The last alliance of elves and men was ready. Lead by Gil-galad the high King of Nordor elves and Elendil the Dunedin King. Thranduil stood beside his father, leader of the Silvan elves and looked upon the plains of Dagorlad. Oropher had joined with Gil-galad for this final battle against the threat of Sauron. Thranduil shivered as he saw the great enemy march in numbers of orcs, trolls and men. The screeching of the Nazrul pierced his elven ears.

"Thranduil, I need you to lead the western side of our forces" Oropher placed his large hand on Thranduil's shoulder. Thranduil was a leader he could rely on.

"But father, I have never lead before. I know nothing of war" Oropher smiled at his young son before him.

"I know, ion nin. I would not ask you to do this I didn't think it was necessary. I wished you would never have to see the horrors of war. But look ahead, there is the enemy we face. We must protect our people"

Thranduil looked out onto the plain and took a deep breath as his father placed his strong hold on his young shoulders.

"Stay alert, Greenwood the great needs a King if this day is my last"

"Adar.." Thranduil looked into his fathers eyes in disbelief. Thranduil remembered how they used to act like they were leading great battles while running through the halls of Greenwood but now it was real.

"Wait for my command" Oropher left his son and returned to his position waving for Thranduil to move to the western side of his army.

As Thranduil arrived at the western side he heard a loud command from Gil-galad who was a mighty elf. He commanded that the assault would begin on the black gate. Thranduil repeated the command and his forces moved to the vantage point.

"Tampa!" Gil-galad roared.

All of the forces came to a halt before the enemies millions. Thranduil was taken back by the amount of evil creatures gathered before him. He looked over to see his father standing tall before his army of Silvan elves which looked distinctly different than that of the Nordor elves. By his father was the army lead by Amir, king of Lorien. He himself was thin and tall as well as coated in heavy armour fit for a king.

"Amir my friend, are your forces organised for the assualt?"

"Yes, Oropher. Ready to strike"

Oropher and Amir's armies were independent, perhaps it was because of their stubbornness as leaders, or not. Oropher wanted to protect his people but also he understood the importance of this final battle.

The vast enemy chanted and mocked the army before them. The elves stood high above this and turned their noses in disgust. Thranduil was rattled by this but kept it concealed. His father gave him a task to complete.

"Oropher, what say you if we were to put an end to this madness?"

Amir's suggestion to charge at the black gate was met by uncertainty. Oropher looked back at Gil-galad who made no command. He knew he should not have agreed to this but his innate obstinacy drove him forward.

"Yes, we will show the advisory who they mock! Herio! Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!" Oropher commanded.

Thranduil heard his fathers loud voice and responded.

"Sii'!"

Oropher's and Amdir's armies charged forward before the rest and the enemy waited wickedly for their arrival.

Gil-galad looked to the army charging ahead with no command given.

"Ai! they will perish" he despaired.

"My lord, Gil-galad. We must follow!" Elrond screamed to his leader.

"No! we will fire a rain of arrows. We have the vantage point, Tangado a chadad!"

The thousands of Nordor elves responded to his order simultaneously notching an arrow in less than a second.

"Hado i philinn!"

Thranduil looked above his as he felt the many arrows rush over him. He was running towards the gate looking along he saw his father preparing for the impact. Thranduil reached the first orc and beheaded it. The filth were surrounding him but he cut away with his two twin swords repeatedly without rest. This was no skirmish. It was the horror of war staring the young prince in the face. An elf beside him received a spear in the chest but there was no time to stop.

"Carry onwards!" he screamed as another rain of arrows hit before him. Thranduil looked back and saw Gil-galad's and Elendil's army holding their place. They needed to retreat. The battle was in vain. Thranduil searched frantically for his father and saw him not a hundred yards close.

"Father!"

Oropher did not hear his son. Thranduil cut a pathway towards his father, deflecting kill blows aimed at him.

"Thranduil!" Oropher was surprised to see his son next to him.

"This is gainless! We are few compared to the enemy, we must fall back!"

Oropher cut away at the orcs beside his son.

"I have perceived this!" he said through gritted teeth as he killed another particularly foul orc.

"Adar we must fall back! Give the command!" Oropher looked upon his sons blood stained face and gave in.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

Just then the black gates groaned. A tall figure appeared. Black as evil itself.

"Sauron" Oropher whispered in horror.

Thranduil looked upon the threat with wide eyes.

"Stay with me, ion nin. Do you understand?"

Thranduil nodded his head and stood anxiously next to his father. Amidst the chaos Sauron cut down the elves in considerable groups before him. Thranduil looked on in fear as he watched the death happening before him. Sauron had spotted his next target, the Sindarin king who was clearly distinguishable with his bright white hair and shining armour.

"Stay back, Thranduil!"

"Adar!" he screamed as the ten foot tall giant approached his father. Thranduil was pushed back into the path of more orcs with he killed in seconds.

Sauron wielded as large mace and cleared the group before him. Oropher aimed his sword at the master of evil. Sauron brought the mace down upon Oropher who countered it with his own sword. Oropher was amazed at the strength of the being as he regained his balance. It was unnatural strength. Another swing of the mace caught Oropher which sent him to the ground clutching his chest. His armour had shattered from the impact and he choked on the foul air wheezing in pain. Thranduil watched in horror as Sauron made his final strike.

"Adar!" Thranduil sprinted in rage towards the being that harmed his King. With a swing of his arm Sauron hit the elven prince to the side like he was squatting an insect. Thranduil clutched his arm and winced in pain at the impact. He looked up to see the mace wielding enemy walk slowly towards him. Thranduil struggled in panic to regain his stature when a strong arm wrapped around his.

"Up! we must fall back"

Amdir pulled Thranduil up from the dirt and lead him with the remainder of the elves that had come.

They fell back to the battle plain of Dagorlad to join with Gil-galad's and Elendil's forces. They made way for the remaining elves to merge into their combat structure. Gil-galad looked upon the elves that moved without his command and despaired over their rashness to enter battle. Thranduil stumbled through the army when he was caught by a strong pair of hands.

"Prince Thranduil are you well?" Elrond looked at him with worry.

"Who gave the command?" Gil-galad blared at the prince.

"My- The king" he struggled to say.

"Where is Oropher?" Gil-galad's tone softened.

"The great enemy ..it was him who did it, the one!" Thranduil shouted in grief and anger.

"Curse Sauron! We wait for him to come to us and we will strike. Our army is still great in numbers"

Elrond nodded and passed forward the command.

"Thranduil, you must survive this. Do not let your grief cloud your will. We will all grieve after battle"

Elrond left the prince and returned to the front line. Thranduil stood motionless as he watched the enemy hit the front line and the battle began again. Looking down at his shaking hands he griped his swords tight until his knuckles whitened. He would not rest while other died before him. With a burst of energy Thranduil dove into the war before him. He screamed in anger at each kill he made.

Looking ahead he saw Sauron appear. He was moving forward towards Elendil's army of men. Slicing through the enemy Thranduil rushed towards him determined to avenge his father. For what seemed an age by itself Thranduil finally reached the site in which Sauron placed his destruction. He stood menacingly before the army of men, Elendir King of Gondor before him. Sauron swung his mace upon the mortal man which sent him flying towards a stone wall killing him instantly. His son Isildur frantically ran to his fallen father. At this moment it seemed all was lost. Sauron intended to end the line of Gondor. Isildur picked up his fathers sword in one last effort before Sauron. Sauron's foot crushed the sword into pieces. However, Isildur swung out his arm and caught Sauron's hand which removed a finger which bore a large gold ring. Thranduil watched in amazement as Sauron grew bright and began to suck all air towards him. Thranduil steadied himself when suddenly with a flash a strong force of air hit him sending him to the ground. The enemy screeched and howled in fear as their master was defeated. They retreated and the men called out in victory. But Thranduil had not the heart to do so.

xxx

"Tend to the wounded and gather the remaining forces, it is time to return home" Elrond responded to Gil-galad's command. He scanned the battle field and found many dead. King of Lorien, Amdir was among those many. He had an black arrow through his heart and he lay there as if he were in a disturbed dream. The Kings son Amroth would inherit Lorien. Elrond thought of Thranduil who he had not seen since he left him when the forces of Mordor reached the front line. He could not see him amongst the dead either which meant there was only one place he would go.

Elrond moved to the black gate and looked upon the death and destruction that had took place there. Among the bodies he saw a blonde haired elf crouched over. Elrond briskly walked towards the individual. The sight before him was the young elven prince weeping over his father. Tears fell on the broken armour. Oropher's eyes were dull and his chest con-caved by Sauron's force.

"Thranduil" Elrond placed a hand on the future kings solider in a gesture of comfort.

"I should have done something. It was like some ill fate where I was only placed here to watch this happen …. I tried" he weeped.

Elrond looked on in pity at the broken prince.

"Your people look up to a leader, as the Kings son it is your duty" Elrond grimly stated not wanting to upset Thranduil any more. Thranduil inhaled deeply wiping the tears for his blood stained face.

"I will not leave him here. I must bury him in Greenwood"

"Yes, I will get some elves to collect his body so you can put him to rest"

Thranduil looked back at the still form of his father.

"Where are my people?" Thranduil stood high gripping his wounded arm.

"Follow me and you also get must your arm seen too. That is no minor wound" Elrond responded.

Without the energy to speak Thranduil and Elrond stepped over the dead bodies of Elves and orcs in silence.

xxx

"Melloneamin"

Thranduil had found the remainder of his fathers army. A third of what he had marched into battle with.

"We will return to Greenwood. We can rebuild. Victory was ours today. But this is shadowed by our loses. Remember those lives fondly for they are the ones who had the courage to face the enemy alongside us"

The army before him hung their heads in memory of those lives.

"To the King" one shouted. Thranduil's head shot up in surprise at his new title. He was no longer a prince.

"To the King!" they all cheered.

Thranduil departed the battle plains as the new king of Greenwood followed by his troops. A funeral was held for his father in Greenwood's great halls and he was buried beneath the roots of the strong branches.

_xxx_

-We must protect our people-

Thranduil sat upon his fathers throne as his successor and swore to himself to protect those he held close at all costs. The also inherited his fathers demeanour for one day he himself would understand of the importance of being a father.

Ion nin - My son

Tampa! - Stop!

Herio! Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir! - charge! death to the foes of elves!

Sii! - Now!

Tangado a chadad! - prepare to fire!

Hado i philinn! - Release arrows!

Melloneamin - my friends

**Please review if you wish**

**Thanks you your suggestions Queen Zenyatta :)**


End file.
